Back to Mystic Falls
by helloclouds
Summary: An old friend of the Salvatore brothers comes to visit after Silas' reign of terror
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**No infringement intended.**

**Please review!**

* * *

It had been almost 150 years since I had been in Mystic Falls. I had always been too afraid to come back, for fear of starting trouble. This visit was an exception. Stefan had written me begging for my help in controlling Damon. He needed his Lexi, he had said. I had given in, praying for this time to be different. Standing outside the old boarding house, a tiny ant compared to it's enormous stature, I was beginning to regret my decision to return home.

I sighed, and marched up to the door. After all, what was the worst that could happen? I was already dead?

A quick knock on the door revealed it was unlocked, and I went into the house and vampire could enter.

I had never been inside the boarding house before, as it had been built almost 50 years after my death, and so when I entered the home, I gasped. It was even grander on the inside, with beautiful furnishings that were crafted when furniture was still an art form created by hand.

I walked through the house, familiarizing myself with it and ultimately looking for one of the Salvatore brothers. After almost an hour of searching, yes the house was that large, I gave up. Returning to the palour, I poured myself some scotch and put on the old record player I bought Stefan for his birthday decades ago.

I laid down, closing my eyes.

_There was fire and shouting in the distance. It must have started. That bitch finally played with them too long, and now she had exposed everyone in Mystic Falls. I hadn't called Mystic Falls my home in over a week, having been told to leave by the man I loved. I continued to check in on the Salvatore brothers though. I always stayed in the shadows, trying to keep myself hidden._

_"It's okay, Katherine. We'll save you."_

_BANG._

_Then came silence. And crying._

_BANG._

_"No!" _

_The scream escaped from my lips before I could stop myself. _

_I ran to the boy's limp bodies. That's all they were; boys. Despite Damon being seven years older than me, he looked like a child. I knew Katherine had been feeding them her blood for weeks, and I sighed. _

_"Better get them to Emily," I sighed._

I must have laid there for hours before I could feel a shadow looming over me. With vampire quick speed, I was on the other side of the room, stake in hand.

I laughed when I saw who the shadow belonged to.

"Well shit, Stefan. Don't you know it's a bad idea to sneak up on a paranoid vampire?"

He shrugged and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Will."

"Yeah, its only been 40 years, right?"

His face sank, and I could tell I had hurt him.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I am on edge. Being back here...just too many memories."

_The three sat in silence, watching the sun set over the lake. This was the last time the three would be together in a very long time...maybe ever. Damon was leaving for battle in the morning, his Union uniform hidden in a forest of nearby trees. In life, you barely get perfect moments, but this was definitely one of them._

_"Brother, must you go?"_

_The voice surprised him. Stefan truly understood the meaning of honour and sacrifice, and the fact that he was begging Damon to stay warmed their hearts._

_"Is that worry in your voice I hear? Dear Stefan, no harm will come to me and the war will not last much longer. I am sure of it."_

_It was Damon's attempt at lightening the mood, and they all knew it._

_That is when she began to cry. She tried her best never to cry in front of them. She wanted them to see her as strong, as one of the boys. However, even boys cry, and so do girl's hardened by a difficult life._

_Damon held her._

_"Lily...it's okay, I swear to you."_

_She looked a mess, with snot coming out of her nose and her eyes blood shot. He couldnt help but notice she looked...she looked beautiful._

_"Just like me. I should be comforting you, Damon. It's your last night before becoming a war veteran, so...we should go out in style!" _

He nodded. He thought I hadn't been home since I was turned, and he was mostly right.

We sat and talked for hours. He told me of the girl he had fallen in love with. Her name was Elena, and she was sweet and kind and human. I smiled at my friend's happiness. In the last century and a half Stefan had been forced to come to terms with the fact he had never truly been in love with the woman he had died for, and that he was just a pawn in her game of chess; a toy to ease the boredom of the last 400 years. That heart break and betrayal had caused him to become things he could never come to terms with. Despite being a vampire, he was not a monster. No; she had made him that way. That's why I had stolen something from her and run ever since. I never stopped running, but when family called, family answered.

He asked me if there was anyone in my life, and I couldn't help but smile sadly.

"You know the answer to that question, Stefan."

He placed his hand over mine and squeezed it tightly. My heart broke. I had finally gotten what I wanted; to be back by the Salvatore brother's side; Companion, cohort and best friend. Damon, Stefan and Will reunited again. I couldnt help but feel that sinking feeling though. I was putting their lives in danger, but I was too selfish to let them go. Katherine Pierce and I had that in common.

"Thank you for coming. Damon's missed you."

I laughed, "You never could lie to me, Stef."

And it was almost to prove my point that a cold and irritated voice came from across the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon-" Stefan was cut off my his older brother, who had grabbed my bags and begun throwing them outside. The woman by his side looked dazed and frightened, but after whispering something to her, she smiled and skipped upstairs.

Damon looked different, not looks wise obviously. The curse of being a vampire was walking the earth forever; unchanging. That, and the hunger. He seemed older though, weary almost. The years he had spent dedicated looking for the woman he loved, and finally finding out she didn't want to be found, and that it had always been his younger brother had taken a toll on him. He seemed colder as well, like his glare could turn you to stone. Medusa would be my new nick name for him...after he forgave me for being right five years ago.

Turning to us, he spoke louder, "I don't want her here."

I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat begin to form. I will not cry in front of these two. I couldn't. Crying was a sign of weakness, and I had spent far too long playing at being a boy to start being a weak _girl_ now, because it 1864 that's all I was to most people. Damon and Stefan were the only ones who treated me different. They always joked I'd be the first female, black President of the United States. It had been far too long since I had cried in front of either of them, and even longer since I had cried in front of them together

I looked at Stefan, and he shrugged. He'd obviously forgotten how to speak. It's funny how no matter what the pair of them have been through, Stefan had never stopped looking up to his older brother. Once upon a time, Damon was Stefan's god, his idol, his mentor. Whatever Damon did, Stefan was only a few steps behind trying to imitate.

Maybe that explains both their fascination with Katherine?

"You know what? Screw you, Salvatore. I came back to help your sorry ass. But of course, you've always known what's best, right Dae? Look, Stefan made it seem as though you were desperate and wanted me here, but I guess I misinterpreted him. Excuse me for caring."

I picked up the bags Damon had thrown outside, and Stefan tugged at my arm.

"Don't go," he whispered. He looked like a child again. It was scary to think so many years ago this boy...man had been my partner in crime, the person I confessed everything to, and vice versa. Even after all the time a part, he was still the person who knew me best.

"He doesn't want me here, Stef. I'll be in town for the day. I want to see some places, if he changes his mind...you know where to find me.

I kissed Stefan on the cheek, and pulled in for another hug, afraid it may be goodbye instead of see you later. I honestly dont know what I would do if it was goodbye.

* * *

"What is your problem, Damon?" Stefan held his brother by his shirt collar. Stefan had spent centuries trying to reunite his brother and his best friend. Now that she was here, he was just going to throw it all away? Nope. His brother was not going to ruin anyone's happiness anymore. He would suck it up and take his medicine, no matter how much he kicked and screamed over it.

"My problem? Screw you, Stefan. You asked her to come here? To help me? I don't need your help! You just want me to back of Elena now her humanity is back and she's run back to you."

That had been only a small part of Stefan's reasoning, he will admit that. The big picture though? His brother not losing out on love.

The boys continued to struggle, and many beautiful antiques in the room were destroyed. Damon hated the fact he had to be so rough with his younger brother, but he had to stick by one of his rules. "No expectations." If people did not expect anything from you, then you didn't disappoint anyone. He had already disappointed so many people in his life. His father, brother and the girl all included. Being rough with Stefan meant he wouldnt expect sympathy and kindness.

"No Damon. I asked her to come back because I think it's about time the three of us were united again. That girl has spent the last 150 years doing good deeds and trying to educate herself, dont you think it's time she gets something she wants? Don't you think she has had enough misery for 10 life times?"

Damon stood, staring at his brother; defeated. He had only seen Will once since they all became undead, and she had told him the truth. He was just too pig headed to see it.

_"Damon? Damon is that you?"_

_That voice...he knew that voice!_

_"Will?" _

_"Yes! It's me! Thank god I found you! I've heard things..."_

_She paused, trying to find the right words to say. He took that time to admire her. Being a vampire had done her good. Her caramel skin shone in the moonlight and her big green eyes were smiling._

_"Is it true? You're looking to open the tomb to free Katherine?"_

_How did she-?_

_"What's it to you?" The harshness of his voice shocked him. This girl had been nothing but kind to him. In fact, he should be grovelling at her feet._

_"She's not in there, Dae."_

_"Liar," he spat. "You're just jealous."_

_"Screw you, Salvatore. Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Fast forwarding to the present, he sighed. He owed her, at the very least. And he didn't like to owe people.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have stood on the Old Mystic Falls property lines for hours, too afraid to enter for fear of the memory onslaught that was sure to accompany my return. I was wrong. It didnt even take me entering the broken Salvatore home for me to break down. The sobs ripped through my chest and my breaths were ragged. I remembered falling to the ground, and laying there.

Sitting at the Mystic Bar and Grill remembering this, my cheeks turned red with embarrassment. To distract myself, I looked around at the restaurant that was buzzing with life. To my left there was a table filled with people. They were smiling and celebrating. A tiny girl with black hair, who had a magical aura about her, turned to the tall boy with floppy hair next to her, and whispered into his ear.

"Happy birthday, Jer."

His grin was infectious, and I couldn't help but listen to their chatter. The older looking woman with auburn hair was named Jenna, and she was dating the strong, sad man-Alaric, I think his name was. The leggy blonde was named Caroline, and she was sitting in the lap of a boy named Tyler, who could return after the departure of someone the group was afraid of...a gang leader perhaps? I giggled at my silliness. A gang in Mystic Falls? They knew the boy serving them. He kind of resembled a Labrador, with kind eyes and a big smile.

At that moment the door to the Grill swung open, and entered Stefan and Damon with a slim girl in tow. From where I was sitting I could only see the back of her. Stefan escorted her in the booth beside me, before noticing where I was. He signed to the girl he'd be right back. He and Damon proceeded to pull up chairs and sit beside me.

"I thought you'd be on the old Salvatore property."

"I tried, but even a century and a half later, it still hurts."

Damon nodded, before simply stating, "You can stay."

"What?"

Stefan smiled, "You can stay, Will! The Salvatore Brothers and Will, together again!"

His enthusiasm was contagious.

Right then, the server boy came up to our table.

"Hey, I get off in 10 so Jenna decided to move the party back to their place. Are you two coming?" His voice was a mix of disdain for the two vampire sitting beside me and kindness. There was obviously bad blood between them. I really hoped Stefan and Damon hasn't been getting too involved with the human population of Mystic Falls. the paranormal and super natural had a way of intertwining its way into people's lives, and before you even notice you're waist deep in and sinking fast.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Stefan.

"Elena said to bring your friend."

* * *

"A party? I'm not dressed for a party!"

The boys continued to walk to their car, ignoring me.

"Where's your car?"

Oh Damon, you always knew how to win a girl's heart.

"Uh, around the block, I think. Why?"

"We'll, Stefan can't a away from his girlfriend too long so I guess that makes me in charge of getting you settled in before little Gilbert's soiree."

I nodded, and he followed me to the car in silence. We drove all the way to the Boarding house before he started to speak, and even then it was nothing personal. He filled me in on the events of his time in Mystic Falls. He told me of Klaus and the hybrids, of Silas and the cure, and how a Bennet witch, Bonnie he said her name was, helped him fulfill his death wish. Of how every supernatural being who had died in Mystic Falls returned. He said how those who had been turned shortly before their death, returned as human. All in all, a happy ending.

"You didn't think about taking the cure yourself?" I asked him.

He shook his head, and turned to me.

"I'm perfect as I am," he said in a tone that mocked all teen girls around the world.

* * *

I quickly changed before the party into a sun dress and converse. I picked up a cardigan and rummaged through my bag for a gift. An old Gilbert journal I had stolen years ago. It only felt right to give it back to the current Gilbert's.

Stealing things was sort of a past time and hobby back when I was alive. The reason behind me having this particular journal though would stay between me and a dead Jonathan Gilbert.

We were off in a flash and all of a sudden we were standing on the porch of a beautiful home. The boy with floppy hair answered.

"Hey Damon," and then turning to me, "would you like to come in?"

We entered the beautiful home.

"Damon said your last name was Gilbert, and so I wanted to give you one of the old Gilbert journals. I suggest you hide it, but don't read it. Some people would die to have the knowledge contained within it's pages. Keep it for a rainy day."

Be looked at me strangely for a moment, and really, who could blame him? A strange vampire comes into your home and gives you a cryptic birthday present with a beware warning? It had to freak some people out.

"Thanks-"

"Lily. Lily Williams."

He nodded, and led us into the kitchen area.

The slim girl with the long beautiful dark hair was there. I still hadn't seen her face, but I was glad I hadn't. When she turned around, I saw the face of evil. I clung to Damon's side before whispering her name.

"Katherine."


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan rushed to my side, grabbing my arm to keep me from running. I was afraid. This was the moment Ive dreaded for the last 150 years, and now Stefan was helping her kill me.

"It's not Katherine."

I looked at him in shock. Had she compelled him? No...vampires can't compel one another. What had she done to him then?

"Are you insane, Stefan?! That's her!" My voice had become shrill with panic. I pushed him away from me and looked around for an escape route. I had to get out of this house before she started snapping necks to get what she wanted. I had to lure her away from these people, or their blood will be on mine hands. I ran for the front door, but Damon beat me to it.

Damon held me by both my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Will, I swear to you, that is not Katherine Pierce. Her name is Elena Gilbert, and she is the Petrova doppelgänger. She will do you no harm." He smiled kindly, and it was the first time all day I had seen a flash of the old Damon Salvatore. The gentleman who would always check on me when I was sick, and walk me home in the dark. I had to trust him, because if I didn't trust him now, when he was being open, our friendship had no hope. Stefan had already been weak when it came to the bitch, he had allowed her to compel him. Damon had truly loved her, no compulsion necessary, but he knew of relationship with the woman, and unless he was pure evil, he wouldn't dare put me in the same room as her.

I walked back down the hall, burning bright red. I had just made a fool of myself in front of seven people I had never met before. I had to bounce back back fast. Re-entering the kitchen, I extended my hand to the girl.

"I'm sorry. Katherine and I have some hate between us, so you can understand my reaction to your appearance. Im Lily, but everyone calls me Will."

The girl smiled, and embraced me. This was something Katherine would have never done. I immediately felt at ease.

It turns out the party was made up of the people I sat beside at the Grill. They were welcoming. I guess they knew I was no threat to them. I spent the rest of the night learning the dynamics of the group, and listened as they told stories and reminisced about past times. They joked about many of Jeremy's phases, and poked the most fun at him since it was his special day. It was really overwhelming to see such a strong family-friendship dynamic, and I had to excuse myself several times to regain my composure.

Eventually, the topic turned into what I could only describe as an interrogation, and I was asked several questions.

"How do you know Stefan and Damon?"

"My family worked for them," I explained. "My mother and were I maids, and my brother, their stable boy. When Damon got married, I was to move with him, as the eldest girl goes with the eldest boy." I laughed at the thought of Damon and I living so normally together. Someone would have ended up dead after the first week. We were both incredibly stubborn and I never stopped fighting. I would have been more like his mother, lecturing him on his mistakes, than his maid.

Bonnie frowned at the thought of being a maid, and I didn't blame her. Being of dark skin and female in that line of work was not uncommon, but it came with several health hazards. The Salvatore family had many guests with them over the years, and there had been several times where inappropriate things had been said, or a hand in a place it should not have been. The Bennet witch spoke her thoughts, and I couldn't help but notice it ran in the family, "I don't think I could've been a maid back then. Some of the stories..."

"I wasn't a very good one. Your ancestor, Emily, was much better than I. She was smart and knew how to keep her mouth shut and become invisible. I, on the other hand, spoke back and would leave duties unfinished. I can't even count how many times I was punished for running off on an adventure with Damon and Stefan. It was always worth it though. See, running off with those two always ended up having some life lesson attached to it, and I learnt more with them than I ever learnt from a textbook."

Stefan, who sat beside me, was not happy when I mentioned my "punishments", which were always forms of physical pain, whether directly or indirectly. Sometimes I would have to get eight buckets of water, sometimes I would be whipped by a belt. Once, poor Stefan had to witness one of these incidents. I think it changed him.

"Girl, where _are you?" Giuseppe Salvatore had been calling her name for 20 minutes, and she still hadn't responded. She was having positively too much fun playing hide and seek with Stefan. _

_"Ms Williams!" He was angry, she could tell. She put on her best game face. _

_"Yes, Mr Salvatore?"_

_"Hand me my belt! And hitch up your skirt."_

_She did as she was told, but in Mr Salvatore's wardrobe, Stefan was hidden. She winked at him before continuing her task._

_His belt came into contact with her skin 15 times. She could only limp after he had given out her punishment._

_After Mr Salvatore left, Stefan held his friend until she pushed him away and went about her duties.._

"What's with the nick name "Will"," Jeremy asked.

"Well, as you can imagine the role of women was severely limited back then, and I was a tiny bit of a rebel."

Damon rolled his eyes at that, "A tiny bit? You were Miss Change the World. You did what you wanted to and never thought about the consequences. Stefan and I used to give her whatever clothes of ours that would fit her. If she was caught making her own, Father would have disowned her in a heart beat. Anyway, to go with the male disguise, came a male nickname. Williams became shortened to Will, and it's what we've called her since she was, what, 9? 10?"

"How long are you staying?" That was Caroline. So far, she had definitely been the warmest to me. She had already promised to show me around Mystic Falls and where to shop and get the best blood bags from and inform me of the ways of my former home town. I think she was a little lonely, despite being surrounded by people all the time. I understood that feeling all too well. I had grown fond of her over the night's events. She had always included me in conversations and informed me of the context of the stories that were told and told me to ignore all the jerk comments from Damon. She had said something about him just being upset that he'd lost his chance.

With a side long glance at Damon, I answered her.

"It depends, really. I mean, I'd need a cover story and I'd have to seek permission from the protectors of this town, which I guess would be you guys and the Sheriff. It depends on how long Damon and Stefan want me around. It depends on if I can take being back here."

"Well," the blonde announced, "I certainly give you permission to stay, as protector of Mystic Falls and daughter of the Sheriff."

That sent everyone into a fit of giggles, and left Caroline annoyed that no one was taking her seriously. I certainly adored the thought behind it, and couldnt help but think I possibly have made a friend.

The night concluded with cake and singing, and even though I wasnt truly a member of this group, they made me feel like one anyway.

**Hey! I'd really like to know what you all think of the story! So please, don't be afraid to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up in a new bed in a new place can be a bit scary for the first few moments. Then, your eyes adjust and your memories kick in and you realise where you are. That is what happened to me the day after Jeremy Gilbert's birthday. I showered and got dressed, and made my way down stairs.

"Good morning, Lily."

Damon was using my first name, meaning he was being polite. I guess attachment is not something he wanted.

"Good morning, Damon. Did you sleep well," I asked, returning his cold, hospital room tone.

He simply nodded.

"Is blood from the bag okay, or are you a martyr like Stefan?"

"No ones a martyr like Stefan. I, uh, I try to limit my feeding though. So, I'll pass today."

He frowned, and began walking away.

"Wait! Damon! Please!"

He stopped in his tracks, and spun round on his heel.

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know, I don't blame you for what happened."

He stared, before turning and storming out the door.

* * *

She doesn't blame me? He thought. Of course she would say something like that! Just to make him feel guilty. And she limits her feeding? She already began to look unwell, her skin turning grey. A vampire with an eating disorder, just another thing on his plate to deal with. I mean, the girl blows into town, and what does she expect to find? Him on a ripper rampage? No, that was Stefan. He grieved in more respectable ways. Like partying with attractive women all day.

A woman entered the bar at that moment. She was model height, curvy, a blonde bombshell and Damon Salvatore's new play thing.

She sat beside him at the bar, and smiled.

When she ordered her drink, he turned to her.

"A gorgeous girl like yourself shouldn't be drinking alone."

She laughed, "Why do you think I sat next to you, darling."

She had a sweet southern drawl, but nothing too extreme. The pair hit it off, and in no time they were walking out of the Mystic Falls Bar and Grill.

* * *

"Hey, Stefan?" I'd lost him in the gigantic boarding house, and was straining my ears, listening for his voice.

"Yes, Will?"

I darted to him.

"Am I going to be here a while?"

He grimaced, "You know, Damon. He can change his mind in a heart beat."

"No, Stefan, I don't know Damon. The Damon Salvatore that I've heard stories of is not the man I...the man I knew. Damon was cheeky and kind and brave and-"

"Careful there, Will. You're letting your feelings show."

My hairs stood on the back of my neck. I hadn't even heard him come in, and now he whispering in my ear. Stupid big house.

"At least I have the ability to feel, Dae. When was the last time you opened yourself up to someone other than Katherine?"

Suddenly, he pinned me to the wall. Just as quickly, Stefan threw him off of me.

"Ask your precious Stef when the last time I opened myself up to someone was?"

He left the room, a girl on his hip, and I turned to Stefan.

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

"You both fell in love with Elena? Is that what you're telling me right now? Because that worked so well the last time. Katherine played both of you for suckers, and you're obviously still trying to heal your brother bond from it, but nope, enter Katherine's great-great-great-however many greats-grand daughter, and all of that goes out the window? Idiots! And you! I thought you realised you were compelled the entire time and that you never really loved her, but you see her doppelgänger and have to know more? You didn't run in the opposite direction? Bloody hell. The Salvatore men and their petrova girls, hey."

I looked at him, having finished my rant.

"Why are you laughing?"

He continued to laugh until he could regather himself.

"Do you remember those rants you used to say to us about sticking it to the man and being your own person and you used to yell at us for doing something stupid, despite Damon being 7 years your senior? Just...it's funny how easy we all fell back into it."

I nodded, grinning back at him.

_"Damon Salvatore, do you have a death wish?"_

_He turned to seen Will, and she was furious. Her jaw was clenched, her breathing was heavy and she had her hands on her hips. If he hadn't had a death wish before, he definitely was about to have one now._

_"Ms. Williams, always a pleasure."_

_A smile flashed across her face before she could stop herself, but her face was hard again in an instant._

_"You're going in to battle." Her voice cracked on the last word, tears welling in her eyes._

_"I thought you'd be pleased. You're always telling me to do something great, something I believe in."_

_"Yes, Mr. Salvatore." Her language quickly flipping to formal at the passing by of her mother, "That's just it, though. You don't believe in the cause. And, you'd be fighting on the wrong side."_

_"You only say that because of your skin."_

_"People die in battle, Damon." She looked up at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes._

_"I have to go," he sighed. "Father demands it. He doesn't have to know what side I fight on though."_

_That perked her up a bit. _

_"I'll take care of everything."_

_She kissed him on the cheek and ran_

"So, you and Elena first."

He nodded

"Damon starts to fall for Elena."

He nods again.

"Elena kisses him thinking he's dead."

Again, he nods.

"Damon's blood turns her, and sire bond evoked. One night stand. Lots of tension, but that's it?"

More nodding.

"He always wants the girls he can't have."


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, Stefan had gone to hunt and then visit Elena. I sat alone in my room adding to my book of ramblings. It wasn't a strict journal like Stefan kept, but a book where whenever I had an idea or a place I wanted to visit or a poem forming, I wrote it down. The first book or ramblings I had ever owned was given to me the day before my 17th birthday, by Damon and Stefan. There was an inscription on the inside cover. I ran my fingers over it, and couldn't help but smile.

It said, "To help you fight the demons."

"You still have it?"

I jumped. How did he always manage to sneak up on me? He stood in the stood in the door way, wearing nothing but jeans. His upper body was well chiseled, and you couldn't help but admire the effort one would go to to have kept so well in shape. Actually, you couldn't help but admire it in general. Damon had always been an attractive man. All the girls in Mystic Falls once wanted his heart. Hell, by the looks of it they still wanted his heart. Or at the very least, his body.

_Dammit, Will. Get your head out of the gutter._

"I thought you were with that girl, having vampire hate sex?"

He snorted, "Vampire hate sex? What would you know about vampire hate sex, little girl? And listening in? Is that how you roll now? But, I was. She left."

I ignored the "little girl" comment and just shot him a look I know could silence him in a second. It worked, and I was pleased I still had that power at this man pretending to have turned it off. I couldn't help but feel a sense of glee towards that knowledge.

"You still have it," he repeated. He laid down on the bed beside me, facing the roof.

I nodded handing it over to him. He opened it, and read the first entry aloud.

_2:53am._  
_She listens to the voices in the dark,_  
_still and confused._  
_Sometimes she wants out, _  
_she continues to march on though. _  
_Never wanting to give up, but never wanting to go on._  
_It's 2:53 am, and she remains broken._

He frowned, "When did you write this?"

_"Hello?" _

_She had been calling out through the house for hours, but no one seemed to be home. Her mother was out of town for the evening with Mr. Salvatore, but she could not find her brother for the life of her. _

_"Martin?"_

_He must be with the horses still. That boy and his horses. _

_"Martin? Is that you?"_

_"Hey, little sister."_

I don't think I had to say it. I think he knew the answer to his question before he asked it. I remember that night well. I couldn't sleep and so I went looking for my older brother. I had grown a part from Stefan and Damon since Katherine Pierce had blown through town, and so looking for them at this time was a useless feat.

"The day I died."

He sucked in a breath, and I quickly changed the topic. Damon had only been civil towards me since I arrived, and I wanted to keep things good.

* * *

Somehow, we ended up with a tower of junk food surrounding us and in our pajamas. Damon was telling me some joke he heard recently and even though it was ridiculous, I laughed anyway. Things hadn't been this good between us since before he left for the Civil War and I certainly liked this feeling of comfort surrounding us.

"Okay, question. Do you ever regret going to battle?"

He paused, thinking quietly.

"I regret being away. I don't regret the decision to fight with Unionist soldiers, which is what you're really asking. Do you regret anything from back then?"

_"Will, she chose Stefan. How could she choose Stefan?"_

_He was pacing up and down the kitchen as she polished the silver. He didnt ask her if she wanted help as he remembered all to clearly what happened the last time. The girl couldn't speak for a week._

_"Master Damon, I dont understand how you can continue with a woman also seeing your brother?"_

_"Ms. Williams, have you ever been in love?"_

_She kept her eyes down, unwilling to give away her secret._

_"You have? You never-"_

_She cut him off, "A story for another time perhaps. Look, if you really want to irritate Stefan and Katherine take someone who she can't stand to the Founder's Day Ball. Me."_

_"Lillian Williams, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just asked me to the ball."_

_"Damon Salvatore, maybe you don't know any better."_

"I regret not being kinder to Katherine," I laughed. "If I had been kinder to the woman, or at least stayed out of her way like Emily and Anna and Miss Pearl had warned me to do so many times, I would have lived and died like every other human on this Earth. If I hadn't been so hard headed, I could have married and had children and grown old and died, but now I am stuck in eternity."

"You really hate what you are so much?"

I shook my head, "You misunderstand me. I love the opportunities it has given me. I hate what I have to live with to have those opportunities. I hate what I missed out on..."

He looked at me. He stared right into my eyes, and held my gaze. He began to lean in close…

"Hey…I'm interrupting something."

Damon shook his head.

"We were figuring out the cover story behind Will's stay. She's an old friend, coming to stay for the summer. We should probably go introduce her to Liz, that way she won't get staked. Before we go though…"

He turned to me.

"You're feeding. I don't care if I have to tie you down and shove it down your throat."

He chucked a blood bag at me.

"Oh Damon, I bet you say that to all the girls."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, we went to the Sheriff, and despite the fact I was a vampire, she was very kind. Elizabeth Forbes was a beautiful woman, even in her forties. You could tell if you found an old picture of her you'd have trouble figuring out if it was Caroline or her.

Sheriff Forbes asked several questions, but they mainly consisted of trying to figure out my dietary habits.

"Ma'am, I drink from blood bags. And even then its few and far between."

She asked me a few questions about whether I've killed before and how strong my control is before finally agreeing to keep my secret and allowing Damon, Stefan and I to leave.

Outside, the sun was warm and the square was buzzing with life. They were setting up some kind of projector, with a huge screen. A Founder's event no doubt. It was a perfect day for it though, and I couldn't help but envy the youth of the technology age.

"Elena just sent me a text. She, Care and Bonnie are at the grill and want us to join them," Stefan said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well, really they want Will to join them but what do you say to a drink, brother?"

Damon grunted, and with that, we made our way across the square and into the Mystic Bar and Grill. Elena and Bonnie were sitting down at a table, while Caroline was at the bar, compelling the bored girl behind it to supply her with drinks. I helped Caroline carry the drinks, and the fun began.

We sat and drank and ordered some food, and the entire time the girls were discussing some dance that was in two weeks.

"The Founder's Day Ball, have you heard of it?"

Heard of it? The event is basically the reason I am a vampire. The Founder's Day Ball in 1864 caused a lot of buzz and controversy, and knowing Mystic Falls, it does the exact same thing today.

I shook my head, but something told me they knew I was lying.

It was for the best.

* * *

Stefan and Damon went to the bar and sat down.

Stefan looked over to see Will laughing with the other girls. She looked happy. Something he knew she hadn't been in a while. In the last century and a half, they had written regular letters to each other. She had done everything she ever wanted, and she was grateful for those experiences. She fought with the suffragettes, and the civil rights movement. She was a surveillance spy in both world wars, travelled the world and attended the best universities in the world. She had met some great people along the way, but humans died and vampires moved on. He knew she kept in contact with some of them but there just wasn't the same connection she had with Damon and Stefan.

"Last night, if I hadn't interrupted, you were going to kiss her?"

Damon, who had already had a few drinks, turned to his brother and gave him his typical "screw you" smile, "And so what if I did kiss her? Jealous?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "There has never been any romantic feeling there, and know that. And so what? You have a problem with hurting her. Unless you're going to be with her, and only her…leave her alone.

Stefan stood and walked out of the Bar and Grill

* * *

From across the room, I saw Stefan storm out.

"Excuse me for a moment."

I walked over to Damon.

"So, what happened?"

"See," he was slurring his words, "that's what I like about you, you don't just assume I did something."

At that moment Alaric entered, and he walked over to us.

"Hey Will, Damon. Stefan called me to come pick him up."

I nodded, and left the two men. It was girl's night, as Caroline had declared. Movie in the square, and then back to the boarding house for liquor and possibly sleep.

"After all, we have to get to know the newest member of our group," she said with a wink


	8. Chapter 8

Alaric Saltzman dragged his vampire drinking buddy up three flights of stairs to his apartment. He was grateful that for once, it wasn't Damon dragging his drunken ass around. As soon as the thought passed through his head, he immediately regretted it. He didn't remember much about his life from the other side, but he remembered his talk with the arrogant bastard. He knew from that moment his best friend cared about him just as much as Alaric cared for his. They were truly badass team, perhaps more in sync with each other than Damon and Stefan.

He laid Damon on the couch, and sighed before going to the fridge and retrieving a blood bag. He tossed it and Damon caught it. Alaric sat, watching his friend sober up. He wondered what he had done to anger his brother so severely. Stefan had called him, and he was sure he heard the most emotion in the old young man's voice in their two years of knowing one another.

He was sure it had something to do with the girl. Her being back in Mystic Falls had caused quite a stir between the brothers. He knew that she was their maid back in 1864, but how deep did that go?

"You're wondering if Will was our original Katherine."

Damon didn't mean this as a question, but a straight statement. His words were not slurring anymore and he seemed stable. Well, stable for a vampire that fell in love with his brother's girl, won said girl over and lost her again.

"She wasn't. She and Stefan were never involved, and neither were we…not really anyway. But, when you grow up and live with someone for 17 years, a certain bond grows. She was family."

* * *

Stefan growled, punching a wall in frustration. How could his brother be so stupid? So desensitized for the love this girl obviously had for him? Maybe his brother really had lost all hope when he had lost the love of Elena...

Stefan thought bringing his brother's one true love to him would make Damon see sense, and return him to his former self, and not the man who had promised him an eternity of misery in 1864. It had been a part of the reason he had asked Will to come home, that and the fact that her last letter had suggested she was in some trouble. Having her home meant he could look out for her.

That's when he smelt it. It was the thing that turned him into a schizophrenic drug addict, or worse; the ripper. It was blood, and he wanted it.

It was pitch black in the alley behind the Grill, and as Stefan turned the corner he saw a man clutching his arm.

"Hey man, you okay?"

That was it for Stefan. In the next moment he had the man by the throat and was drinking his blood. When he drained the man of blood, he dropped him. His body crunching as it hit the cement floor. Temptation was too much tonight, and he had given in to the devil.

* * *

Girl's night turned out to be really fun, not that I ever doubted it's potential. Caroline Forbes seemed like the type of girl who had her ear pressed to the ground in an attempt to find something fun to do, and Bonnie and Elena indulged the blonde in her crazy schemes.

The night began with drinks at the Grill, then back to Elena's for dinner before heading into the town square to watch the film.

Caroline was still discussing the film as we entered the Salvatore home, "I mean, seriously, as if you could turn him down after the big gesture!"

I raised my eyebrow, "The big gesture?"

Bonnie, recently cured of her obsession with expression, answered me, "You know, that one big thing someone does in a relationship to show how much they love someone. Like Tyler's was coming back for prom, Elena and Stefan never gave up on each other, no matter how much the other begged them to and mine was bringing Jeremy back from the dead."

I nodded. The big gesture was something I had missed throughout my one hundred and sixty four years of life, and although I envied these girls, I was happy for them. The biggest gesture ever was when Damon said he'd fight for the Union soldiers, because he knew how I felt about the civil war.

"Wait, are you telling me you've never had the big gesture?"

I explained to them about Damon and the civil war as I poured drinks.

Caroline gasped, while Elena voiced what she and her friends obviously all thought, "Wait…you and Damon?"

I laughed, "No, it was one kiss and then he left for the war and Katherine came into all our lives."

Bonnie spoke next, "Good, because being in love with someone like that only leads to heart ache."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapters 1-8 have been edited. Please read them before continuing.**

* * *

The next day, I woke up before the sun. The house was eerily quiet, and I took peace in the feeling I was the only person alive. I had always been an early riser. I thought a day not started before seven was a day wasted. Stefan and Damon would get so frustrated, not rising until eleven if I let them. I guess it's only fitting they're creatures of the night now.

At the thought of Stefan and Damon, I went looking for them. After finding neither in their room, I returned down stairs and began making breakfast for my friends.

I really liked that; "my friends." It's a phrase I hadn't been able to say since 1969, as I've had to abandon everyone I care about ever, and making friends hasn't been an option. It is hard to make connections when you're always looking over your shoulder, wondering if she's found you, and not far behind is him.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound came from the door. I froze. This was her. It was a feeling in my bones. I quickly dug the letter I'd written when I first turned, and had been adding to ever since out of my hand bag and placed it on the kitchen counter. Death was knocking at my door…literally.

"Better go answer it then," I muttered to myself.

I breathed in, and opened the big wooden door. Despite my vampire strength, it felt as though it weighed 100 tonnes.

I breathed out when I saw who was at the door.

"Oh, thank god. It's you, Sheriff Forbes. Caroline's inside if you want to see her."

She smiled, and followed me into the house.

That's when everything went dark.

* * *

Caroline raced down stairs at the mention of her name. Having advanced hearing for an insecure vampire girl person had its advantages.

"Hey M-"

She was stopped short by the scene in front of her. It was like she had run at a brick wall at full speed. Will was on the floor, and she wasn't moving. Her mum was standing over her friend, trying to drag her out of the house.

"Mum! What are you doing?" An outraged Caroline demanded to know. Her raised voice had woken up Elena and Bonnie, and they now stood beside her.

"Sheriff Forbes," Elena began, but the older woman cut her off.

"There was an attack last night. This vampire is the only new one to town. Now, I suggest you all back off or I'll be forced to defend myself."

Caroline gasped at her mother's insinuation. The three girls could do nothing but watch as their friend was muzzled and dragged away.

Caroline broke the silence, "Call Damon. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up to a killer hangover in his best friend's apartment. He stumbled through the small home to the fridge, where Alaric kept a small stash of blood for his vampire guests. He downed it, and immediately felt better. That is, until he remembered last night's events.

Damon didn't have time to throw himself a pity party though. His phone was ringing, and Blondie's name appeared on the screen. She only ever called him if it was an emergency. She despised him, but knew he could get the job done.

"What?"

"Someone's been attacked."

"And that's my problem because-?"

"Because, you asshole, they're blaming Will! Mum just dragged her away. I think they're taking her to where my dad took me."

He hung up on her instantly, and made his way out of the apartment and towards the cellar.

* * *

"Liz!"

Damon thought the world of the Sheriff, but right now he could kill her. She was messing with his family, with _his _Will. She was the girl who had put everything on the line for him, just so he could be happy.

It was his turn to do the same.

"I cant let you near her, Damon."

"Like hell you cant. That girl has never killed anyone in her life, you've got your facts wrong."

"Here is what I know, Damon. I know that she came to town three days ago, and in those three days, someone was drained of blood. I know that you, your brother, Elena and Caroline have your diets under control. I know that Klaus and his family have returned to New Orleans and I know that there are no other vampires in town. Tell me my facts are wrong."

Damon pushed the woman against the wall. It was impossible to argue with the facts presented to him, but when it came to her, Damon wasn't very rational at all.

"Let me see her, NOW."

Liz sighed, and opened the door.

Damon gasped as he saw Will's limp frame sitting on the chair. The sheriff had obviously injected her with vervain, and due to the girl's irregular diet, it had taken a greater toll on her than it would most vampires.

He sat with her until she woke up. The minutes ticked by and then the hours until the gasp of reawakening came from her.

"Hey, Damon."


	10. Chapter 10

The room was dark. Actually, calling it a room and dark were generous descriptions. It was a pitch black cellar, so dark I couldn't see three feet in front of me. I breathed out deeply. The vervain had taken a great toll on me. Every part of my body was screaming at me, my head ached and I could barely keep my eyes open. I cursed myself for not feeding regularly and ingesting the herb once again. Returning home had great risks. The motto of Mystic Falls was, "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." Who could blame them, really? Vampire stories painted them as beasts to be feared, and so that fear fueled their decisions.

I needed blood. I knew I did, unless I was going to die here.

_Why prolong the inevitable? _A cruel, pessimistic part of me thought, but I'd lasted this long. Giving up now would just be so final, so defeatist. If my childhood games of hide and seek or tag had proven anything, I was never one to give up.

Something shifted in front of me in the room, and I immediately froze. Perhaps it was Elizabeth Forbes, coming to seal my fate? Or worse. I shuddered at the thought of _her_ finding me like this. She would be so mad though, because she would have to free me to find it. The figure moved into the light, and my heart beat slowed.

"Hey, Damon."

"Hey, you're awake."

He ran his hand through my hair. His eyes were wet, and if I hadn't known Damon so well, I would've thought he'd been crying. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me. He bit into his wrist, and offered it to me. His blood was bright red, and the way it dripped down my skin made my stomach grumble and my throat burn.

"Dae…"

Offering his blood to me was basically him offering sex. Blood sharing between vampires a sacred act almost, if we were religious it would have been a holy act. I wanted him to understand what he was offering me, if he understood the consequences.

"Goddammit, Will. Drink."

He shoved his wrist in my mouth, and god did he taste good. It was like that one meal you would remember for the rest of your life, aHis blood was almost soothing, sedating the burning feeling throughout my body that was screaming at me to give in to my basic vampire instinct; feed.

I drank as much as I needed to overcome the vervain daze, and a little more. I had to leave Damon with his strength, in case Sheriff Forbes decided he was my accomplice in whatever this is.

"Why am I here?"

"Someone was drained of blood yesterday. Being the only new vampire in town, your suspect numbero uno. I have to ask…was it you?"

Stefan. It had to be. He was told me in a letter he felt he was losing control again. It hadn't been that long since Klaus had made Stefan his ripper slave, and he was still feeling the effects, despite time passing. That, mixed with the anger he felt when he left the Grill last night, being exposed to blood could have set him off on a murderous blood spree.

For Sheriff Forbes benefit, as well as Damon and Stefan's, I shook my head.

"No, but a vampire could have followed me into town. I'm pretty well known in the vampire world, someone could have recognized me. It's happened before. Let me deal with them."

A sigh came from outside the cell, followed by the clanging of metal. Footsteps came towards us, and all of a sudden Elizabeth Forbes is taking off my chains, apologizing and saying she'd keep an eye on me.

Damon and I quickly ran outside.

"Whats the plan" he asked, as we looked around us, checking if we were already being followed.

"I lied. I think it's Stefan. He felt the call of human blood becoming stronger. He was scared he was going to give in. Last night, after Ric dragged you off, there was a bar fight. A guy got glassed, and he was taken into the back alley to be cleaned up. Elena felt weak, so we rushed out. That has to be him."

Damon nodded, 'I know where to find him."

I shook my head, "No, you don't. Stefan becomes unpredictable when he gets like this. Just, call all the vampires we can trust. I'll take charge from there. Until then, I have to find a weak vampire with no connections in a 20 kilometer radius of Mystic Falls to hand over to Liz."

Damon looked dumbfounded as I spoke, and I didn't really care. I had more experience dealing with ripper Stefan and blood crazed vampires in general. If he had a problem with it, he can go jump as far as I was concerned.

"See you in an hour."

* * *

She ran off, and he couldn't move for a minute

Damon had never seen Will take charge and take action so quickly in his life. Her voice had become hard, and you could see in her eyes she was thinking a million things a minute, in an attempt to save his brother.

His brother; the blood junkie.

At that moment my phone buzzed. It was an after thought from Will. The text said, "_And don't you _dare _blame him. We've all had trouble with the hunger."_

"Yeah," he muttered. "Everyone but you."

Damon dialed Elena's number, and felt a pang in my chest as he did. He hated that he still loved her. He hated that she never loved him, and it was just the sire bond. He hated that he always fell for his brother's girl. Most of all hated that they never loved him back.

All in all, there was a lot of Damon hate going around.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Elena. We have a problem."


	11. APOLOGY

Dear readers,

I want to apologize in advance as I dont know when I will be able to update next. I am a year 12 student meaning I have to put in a lot of hard work and study. I also have a part time job. I go to school from 7-1, go home and do all my homework, then go to work at 4 until 10. I will try my best to update as soon as possible!

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

I had to find Lexi. The two of us together had always been too much for Stefan to handle. Every year, when we had always met up for Stefan's birthday, before Damon joined us one year and basically said if I went near his younger brother again, he'd kill me, Stefan would end up doing something monumentally stupid in an attempt to reign us in.

Stefan always failed.

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"Um, Paris Fashion show. Run way models. Duh?" _

_Lexi always spoke to Stefan like everything she though was so obvious. My heart always broke a little when I was around them, because what they had together is what Stefan and I used to have. I mean, sure we were still close, but Lexi was the main woman in his life now._

_"And that means? Let me guess, you two are going to be in the show?"_

_Little did he know, he was too._

My first attempt at contacting her was calling her cell. It rang a few times before an automated message told me, "the number you have dialed is disconnected."

Trust Lexi to come back from the dead, get a cell, change it and forget to tell us the number all within a month. Sometimes she really could be blonde.

I quickly went through some of the letters Stefan had sent me; the one that mentions Lexi. He said she was heading to Michigan to hang out with some friends. I remember laughing.

Lexi in boring old Michigan? The girl could hardly keep herself entertained in Amsterdam for crying out loud. I sighed, and began dialing all my contacts in Michigan.

They all came up back with the same story; Lexi was here, up until a week ago. She didn't leave a forwarding address.

I was about to give up all hope. I mean, finding a vampire who obviously didn't want to be found was almost impossible, even in this day in age. Trying to get in contact with Stefan in 1918 was difficult enough.

Then I remembered. A certain Original brother owed me a favour. I knew calling in this favour would kill me. It meant a deal with the devil's brother I probably couldn't repay, but Stefan was in trouble. I couldn't not call.

As the phone connected, I could only pray his brother didn't pick up. It was a few moments before a voice came from the other line.

"Hello, Elijah Mikaelson speaking."

"Hey, Lijah. It's Lily."

I could hear Elijah smiling on the other end of the phone. We met during the 1950s. I was rallying outside the Board v Brown case, and he stopped and looked at me. I asked him what he was looking at, and he replied, the most compassionate person he has ever seen. He asked me why I was there, and I replied, "This girl deserves an education. When I was her age, that's all I wanted. A hundred years ago, I was discriminated against on grounds of my race and gender. We've changed one. Why not the other?"

We'd been friends ever since.

"What can I do you for, Lily?"

I explained to him my situation, leaving out the part about Stefan and Mystic Falls. I only told him I needed to get in contact with a vampire and her last known where abouts was Michigan.

In less than 10 minutes, Elijah called me back with Lexi's fake name, real address and phone number, plus the details of who she's staying with and gave them orders to keep an eye on her.

Find Lexi? Check.

* * *

Caroline watched as Elena paced the room. Even as a vampire the brunette couldn't sort her life out. She loved Elena with all her heart, but she had spent too long watching the new vampire break down at the slightest emotional hurdle. I mean, her brother, aunt, witch best friend and adopted father figure had all come back from the dead. Damon sacrificed his life for her. Caroline herself had watched her father die, witnessed her mother's hatred of her, lost her boyfriend and had been turned into a vampire without so much as blinking.

Everyone had always thought Caroline was the weak one, when really it was Elena Gilbert.

"Stefan will be fine. I mean, its not as if this is the first time he had become a blood-aholic."

Elena gave Caroline a dirty look, and the blonde shrugged.

They had been waiting for the old vampire to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to locate Lexi."

Elena and Caroline frowned when they saw no one behind Will.

"Where is she then?"

"Oh. Indianopolis. Lord knows why. Step 1: Find Stefan, lock him up. Step 2: Drag Lexi's ass back here to sort him out. Step 3: prepare for ripper recovery."

Damon walked into the room, followed by the vampire hunter turned friend.

"You're prepared."

"Yeah, well who do you think found him after his Klaus days?"

That shut Damon up, and Caroline couldn't help but feel triumphant on behalf of her friend. She knew there was some history between Damon and Will, and she was happy Will could still be all "screw you" to the psycho vampire.

She definitely found a new best friend.

* * *

Stefan was hungry, and he was sick of denying himself the pleasure of feeding. He was not going to deny himself the sweet sensation of warm blood filling his mouth and trickling down his throat. This was it. This was his moment to be his true self.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, whats the plan of attack?" Caroline asked. Damon began to speak, but I cut him off.

"Alaric will make us some weapons. Nothing that will harm Stefan too bad. Just some vervain bombs and needles. Then, we go searching."

Elena sighed in frustration, "How do we even know its Stefan?"

"Look, Elena, you've known Stefan two years? I've known him 163. I used to know when he was hurt before anyone found him. We were inseparable. Now, hes not answering his phone and in his letters he said he was worried he was falling down that black hole of ripperdom. I have a gut feeling. So sit down and listen up."

She did as she was told, and I was glad. If Elena talked anymore, I may have done something I'll regret.

"Good. Now, Care, can you come with me?"

Caroline traipsed behind me up the stairs, and followed me into my room. She went to speak but I quickly put my finger to my lips, and signaled to my ears. She understood I wanted to speak in private. She turned the shower on and I blasted my music.

"You didn't have to be so cruel to Elena."

I nodded. I knew I didn't have to be, but after that first night of Katherine shock, Elena was more and more like the bitch than just in looks. Elena had the same manipulative streak, whether she realised it or not.

"To me, she's no better than Katherine. She treats those boys the same way she does. It's infuriating. I'm sick of watching the Salvatore men throw their lives away for a Petrova. Or a girl for that matter."

Caroline was shocked, but I could tell she knew where I was coming from. She sometimes sat in the corner of the room and rolled her eyes when Elena mentioned one of the Salvatores...or even spoke for that matter.

She smiled, quickly recovering. Another thing I liked about Caroline. She bounced back fast, she was strong.

"So, what's up?"

"I need you to stop Elena from finding Stefan. It is life and death that Damon finds him okay. She ruined their bond. This will fix it. Do you trust me?"

She looked it me, and I felt terrible for asking this girl to choose between her best friend and myself. She also obviously wanted to find Stefan. Despite her cool facade, she had been biting her nails. I was stopping her from saving someone she looked up to and become close with. She was going to hate me even more later, and I knew it.

"You've helped Stefan get over this before...you've found Lexi and you're trying to fix he and Damon's relationship. You've been nothing but honest, and I like honesty. I trust you completely."

"Thankyou."

We turned off the sound proofing items, and ran back down stairs. Alaric was making some weapons, and I saw Damon carving a stake.

"What did I say?" My voice was harsh and cold. I had always been about doing things the right way, and it angered me when people didn't. It's why I could never be in politics, I'd probably punch someone.

"Look, you helped Stefan once, la-di-dah. I know my brother. He needs something stronger than vervain bombs to keep him down. He's almost invincible when he's on the human stuff." Damon was being a prick and he knew it. He wanted to hurt Stefan for being the one Elena chose. He was on a revenge mission, not a rescue mission.

I'd show him. I pulled the stake from his hand, and shoved it into Damon's stomach. Elena went to grab me, but Caroline stopped her. Alaric had the stake cross bow aimed at me, but that was as far as he'd go. Damon had doubled over, and I knelt to his height, and whispered in his ear loud enough for everyone in the room to hear; "You don't take stakes. You misaim, and suddenly you're responsible for your little brother's death. You don't want that. I don't want that. No stakes. Got it?" He nodded, and I helped pull the poorly crafted stake out of his stomach. The room was tense, and I knew if I moved another inch, Alaric would shoot me.

"Put the bow down, Ric. And go get me blood you psycho."

Ric and I both complied with Damon's demands. I went down stairs to the cellar to get Damon, Elena, Caroline and I some blood. We were going to need it up against Stefan.

I came back upstairs to here them talking about me.

"She's psychotic, Damon. And Caroline, how could you defend her? She just tried to kill him." Screw you, Elena.

"Actually, I think she was just trying to prove a point." I smiled at Alaric's words. I hadn't had much interaction with the man, but he was genuine and kind and I liked that.

"She's freaking out. Her oldest friend has just lost the plot. And didn't she say she was in the war? It's her instinct kicking in. It's achieve the goal at all costs and in the safest way. I say let her do what she wants. But, I think Elena and I should go together. I mean, you two have whatever, and you and Will have despise for one another."

Go, Caroline.

I reemerged from the cellar, and handed everyone a blood bag. I apologized to Damon, and everyone for my out burst, and they all nodded. We weaponed up and fueled up and now it was time to get Stefan back


	14. Chapter 14

We had been searching Mystic Falls for half the night, and still there was no sign of Stefan. Damon was getting agitated about the safety of Elena. He kept checking his phone, and texting Alaric, who Damon forced to become baby sitter for the girls.

"She's a _vampire, _Damon. Shes with another vampire and one of the most feared hunters currently known. You don't have to check on her every five seconds! I mean, Christ, do you even want to find your brother? Or are you just waiting to swoop in on his girl?"

He turned to me, and I could it in his eyes he wanted to kill me. His mouth twitched before he came at me with vampire quick speed, and with his strength threw me across the town square. I landed on my back, and didn't bother to move. In fact, I couldn't. I had landed on a broken tree branch, now a stake close to my heart. Maybe if I laid here he'd kill me? I mean, sure, Stefan would be pissed once he got over his latest battle with the thirst, but the boys would eventually find my letter, and then the cycle would be complete.

_I screamed when he ran at me, shovel in hand. How could he? My own brother. I began to run, but these stupid dresses made it almost impossible! Why didn't I wear Stefan's stuff tonight? _

_He caught me. The shovel came up over his shoulder, and collided with my body not soon after. I stopped counting after the fifth blow. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't see as I faded out of consciousness, laying on my back. I heard a voice. His voice. "Goodnight little sister."_

_"KATHERINE! Katherine, please! Heal her! She cant die!"_

_The shouting brought me back._

_And Damon's face was above mine as he pleaded with Katherine to bring me back from the edge of death._

"This the second time in 24 hours I've had to feed you my blood. Anymore, and I am going to have to ask you to take off your top or something."

Damon stood above me, and extended his arm to me.

"Yes, I did stab you with a stake, but that was a little over the top, don't you think?"

He shrugged, and began walking in the opposite direction of the Grill.

"I'm sorry for that by the way."

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"I was being a dick. You were right. This is a rescue mission and I am sorry."

I went to hug him, letting him know it was going to be okay, but I stopped myself short.

"Remember Stefan." My brain yelled at me.

I sighed, and looked around the square. It was close to 3am, and most of Mystic Falls inhabitants were asleep. Stefan wouldn't be hunting now. He'd be hiding and planning his next move. We just had to find him before sun up.

"We have to retrace his steps. You were at the bar. You had an argument. Stefan gets up and leaves in frustration. Bonnie was telling me there was a fist fight just before the three of us had arrived. She said Elena almost jumped over the table in blood lust. Anyway, a guy got glassed, and went into the back alley to recover. Cue Stefan…"

We jogged over to the back alley and began examining the crime scene. It was perhaps the cleanest ripper killing I've seen. There were no blood or body parts or even a broken box. There was no way to trace Stefan.

"Either Stefan is getting better at this, or Liz cleaned up after him," Damon muttered. He threw one of the alley's empty beer bottles into a wall and shouted, "Fuck!"

"Hey," I said, grabbing his hand through pure instinct. He didn't pull away, and so I took this as an okay.

"We will find him. Somehow you always manage to. Just think back. You found him when he was hiding in Italy. You found him in Philadelphia. You found him New Zealand, for Christ sake. Just think. Open up your mind, and think hard."

* * *

"Caroline! What are you doing? We've already looked over every inch of this cemetery! Can we move on now?"

Elena was becoming frustrated with her blonde bestie. She had forced Elena and Alaric to search the cemetery for close to two hours. There were only so many places Stefan could hide. All she wanted to do was find her boyfriend before Will, so then she can be the hero for Stefan. Then he would stop looking at the small girl like she held the world in her palms. That she was a china doll he had to protect with his life. That was supposed to be her. Not a stupid vampire from the past.

"Elena, did I ever tell you about my sixth sense? I like _know _where people are. He's here. I can feel it in my bones."

Elena rolled her eyes at the blonde, but continued to search.

That's when Alaric's phone rang, and she could hear Will's voice through the speaker.

"We found him, Ric"


	15. Chapter 15

It took Damon all of twenty minutes to figure out and locate Stefan once he concentrated. Damon sat in silence during that time and suddenly jumped up and began walking away. I followed suit. We jumped into Damon's car. A classic I would admire later. On the way, all he said was, "I am an idiot. My brother is a creature of habit. He'd go somewhere familiar. That's just his thing."

We pulled up a little over a kilometre away from a mansion of a home. It reminded me of a house I once saw in the French Quarter of New Orleans. Big and extravagant to say the least.

"Belongs to Klaus. Hear of him?"

I gulped and nodded. I had heard of this man from his brother. Elijah had said while he loved his younger brother, he knew he was a borderline sociopath. In my contact with Elijah since, however, he said a blonde from a town he was staying in had softened his younger brother's heart. I couldn't help but think that was Caroline.

"It is okay. He's back in New Orleans for the time being. Hybrid baby and all."

I nodded. That was all I had been able to do since pulling up. I was scared of how'd we find Stefan inside the home.

_"Stefan! Oh my god, Stefan. Are you okay? I just saw your brother leave…"_

_There was blood all over him. In his hair. On his face. All over his clothes. _

_"Hey there, little Will. Join me. Show these ladies what you know about the art of…sexuality."_

_In the corner of the room, there were four young women. I knew each of them by name. Fell. Lockwood. Forbes. Gilbert. Each of them looked as though they were trapped in a drug trance, and blood dripped from their necks. They were in nothing but their undergarments and each had a bottle of liquor in their hands._

_"Stefan! What is wrong with you?"_

_"Oh, come on Will."_

_I went to each of the girls._

_"Go upstairs. Clean yourselves up. Run home and forget what you saw here."_

_"What the hell, Will?"_

_Stefan ran at me, but before he could grab me and I moved and snapped his neck._

_I had to find the girl that Emily spoke of. The one who was righteous and knew how to fix people like him._

_Rippers._

BANG.

Damon had broken in the door, and had run in at full steam. He wasn't waiting for anybody. That's when I saw it. That line between the two brothers had lost it's tension. It was a line I had seen between them since I was a little girl. When they were arguing, the line was so tight it could cut you in two. But when they were on good terms, when they were playing hide and seek and teasing each other in good nature, the line was slack at their feet, harmlessly following the pair as they walked side by side. I tried explaining it to them once. When Katherine was around, and the line was wrapped around my neck, choking me because of its tension. Emily had over heard me.

"You've been cursed. You're their guardian angel."

How wrong she was.

"Why hello, brother. Come to party?"

I stood in the hall way of the main room. Stefan and Damon were off to the left, and I was positioned so that Stefan couldn't see me, but I had a clear shot if necessary. The scene before me was almost exactly like the one I had been witness to 150 years ago. Booze. Pretty, naked girls. Blood.

"Yeah. I came to party. I knew you'd be here, Stef. Come on. Let those girls go and lets find us a real party."

"No. I like it here."

"You have to come home, Stefan. You need help. This isn't you."

That's when it turned violent. Stefan ran at Damon, and Damon quickly picked him up and threw him across the room. Stefan was up again in a heart beat, and about to tear Damon in two. Stefan would never be able to live with himself if he hurt his brother and Damon...he'd be dead. I couldn't let that happen.

I did my best to dart behind Stefan without him seeing me, and then I did something I never thought I could. I shot Stefan with a wooden bullet loaded gun.

BANG.

A bullet enters his shoulder.

BANG.

One enters his knee.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Stefan falls, and at first I am worried I misaimed, but he rolls over. Damon injects him with some vervain, takes his daylight ring and hands me his phone, before picking up his brother and putting him over his shoulder.


End file.
